vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Haggar
Turn the beat back Mike Haggar 'is the main character of the ''Final Fight series. He has appeared in various Capcom video games as well. In Final Fight A former wrestler and the mayor of Metro City, '''Mike Haggar is a hard-working man who brings justice to the unruly folks by piledriving them into the ground. In the events of the original Final Fight, the Mad Gear gang kidnap his daughter, Jessica, in order to manipulate him into allowing them to conduct their criminal actions unopposed. Haggar would have none of that, so he decided to take out Mad Gear himself with the help of his friends Cody and Guy. After beating up the likes of a weeaboo samurai, Andre the Giant, and a guy named Abigail, Haggar threw a guy in a wheelchair out of a thirty story window and saved his daughter. Later, Mike Haggar would appear in other Capcom video games, the most notable being Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, where he becomes the Mayor of the Earth by ensuring everyone - including superheroes, mutants, demons, robots, and cosmic entities - will respect his pipe. In VGCW The baddest motherfucker in all of VGCW Iron Pipe VS Pipe Bomb Mike Haggar debuted on January 1st, 2013, in a VGCW VS. WWE match against WWE Champion CM Punk. In a back and forth match in which CM Punk was starting to get the upper hand, Punk made the mistake of not respecting the pipe. Using the unorthodox method of teleporting behind Haggar, Punk tried to roll-up pin the Mayor. Unfortunately for Punk, Haggar has plenty of experience fighting teleporting white boys and reversed the pin to secure the three count. Beginnings On January 6th, 2013, the Mayor faced Zangief in a Newcomer Challenge Match during which he was uncharacteristically lethargic, not going for any kind of offensive: no strikes, no grapples, no reversals, no movement. Haggar got handled like a fish for several minutes until the crowd noticed that he was literally not trying to do anything. Perhaps Haggar was trying to show mercy to his old Saturday Night Slam Master tag team partner, or perhaps something else was afoot. Whatever the case, the match was restarted, with Haggar in full control of his faculties this time. Zangief then got bodied. On January 16th 2012, with blood on his face, Haggar emerged victorious in the later of the two Battle Royale matches that night, overcoming fellow heavyweights Wreck-It Ralph, Zangief, Barret Wallace, Donkey Kong, and last but not least, Sabin. Haggar secured two eliminations during the contest: one on Barret, eliminating him third, and one on Sabin, eliminating him last. He would get his first taste of defeat on the January 22nd broadcast. Starring in an Elimination Chamber match for the Hardcore championship #1 contender slot, he faced off against Ganondorf, Gaben, Waluigi, Dr. Eggman, and Zangief. He was eliminated third by eventual winner Ganondorf, but not before eliminating Zangief second. The Road to General Manager No stranger to the democratic process, Haggar secured the most votes in the poll to determine the contenders for The Great Tournament, as many fans wished for him to become "The Mayor of VGCW"; he received 451 votes whereas the next contestant with the most votes, Gabe Newell, received 347. He defeated his first opponent in the tournament, Mr. Satan, on the 2-18-13 show. Haggar was put through his paces as Satan fought valiantly, thanks to Satan receiving tremendous amounts of energy sent to him from members of the crowd. Satan even debuted his Megaton Punch in this match. However, plowing through large numbers of people by dropping them on their head is Haggar's platform. He eventually exhausted Satan's energy reserves and dropped him on his head enough times for the cushioning effect of Satan's fro to no longer suffice. However, on the 3-12-13 broadcast, Haggar would meet with the Augmented Man, Adam Jensen, a man whose piledriving prowess exceeds even the Mayor's. In this Metro City vs Motor City showdown, the Mayor's popular support ended up being no match for Jensen's Detroit-style disregard for civic ethics. Haggar dominated the early minutes of the match, but Jensen reversed the course of the fight shortly afterwards and, before too long, mounted a savage offensive that culminated in an Augmented Tombstone Piledriver, from which no man had kicked out of yet. The Mayor ended up being no exception. This swift and decisive victory put a nail in the coffin of the Mayor's ambitions for the general manager position as well as his undefeated record in singles competition. It is unknown how, or even if, Mike Haggar will bounce back. Gallery Mayorofearth.png